XenoGirl: The Chitinous Teen
by Tristanthejawsfan
Summary: -Natasha Xander is an everyday New York High School student. Until a meteor lands in Central Park one night. When examining the meteor, Natasha gets covered in a living suit that gives her alien abilities. Amazed by her new abilities, Natasha seeks to establish herself as a hero.
1. Chapter 1

_•Chitin: noun_

_-Definition: a fibrous substance consisting of polysaccharides and forming the major constituent in the exoskeletons of insects or crustaceans and the cell walls of fungi._

{}

** Chapter 1: Natasha Xander**

Her bedroom was mostly dark. Some light shone through her window from the street lamps of New York outside. But she didn't notice it.

Last night, the girl had not slept well.

It wasn't that she had bad dreams or a nightmare.

She was simply too excited for the next day to close her eyes. Bad mistake on a school night.

Finally her alarm clock went off at 6 AM, and the girl quickly turned it off, before stretching her arms and pulling the covers off.

The girl's name is Natasha Xander.

She is 17 years old, has short red hair, emerald green eyes, light skin, and stands at an approximate height of five feet, nine inches.

Her mother is Julia Xander, one of the NYPD's finest. Her father, well... that's another story.

Natasha was up on her feet fast and began happily getting herself dressed and ready for school.

Why was she happy?

It wasn't because it was Friday, in fact it was Thursday.

It was because Natasha had a date with her middle-school crush, Bastian Charleston.

After years of glancing at eachother when the other wasn't looking, Bastian finally summoned up the courage to ask Natasha out.

Wanting to look good for tonight, Natasha threw on a dark blue tank top and some black jeans after her quick shower.

After brushing her teeth and hair, Natasha checked her phone for the time.

6:27

Just enough time for her to grab breakfast and make it to the bus.

Natasha threw her bookbag over her shoulder and made her way downstairs.

{}

Downstairs in the kitchen, pouring herself some coffee, was Julia Xander.

She was already dressed in her Police Uniform and was waiting for to see her daughter's face before leaving. She was gonna be working a very late shift tonight as a favor, and needed the heart-warming image of a child's face to get her through it.

As she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Ms. Xander set her coffee down and stood up.

Natasha reached the bottom of the stairs and headed into the kitchen to grab a muffin.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw her mother standing up from the table.

"Good morning Natasha." her mother said.

"Hi Mom. How are you today." she replied, grabbing a poppyseed muffin out of the cabinet.

"Oh, I'm fine. So just to check, you're going out with Bastian..."

"Yep."

"Okay. And Peter is going to stay the night at a friend's house today. I won't be home until around 11 PM, so please be safe." she said.

Julia then kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Have a good day Natasha."

"You too Mom.

She then grabbed her things and walked out the door to go to work.

Natasha looked at her phone.

6:29

Time to go to the bus stop.

Natasha went out the door, slowly unwrapping her muffin. Her bus stop was only at the corner of the block. Not too far.

As she got closer to the bus stop, she saw her best friend, Samantha Oliver, waiting for her.

Natasha didn't always live in New York.

She used to live in Maine.

But once she moved to New York, she and Samantha became as close as sisters.

As she got to the bus stop, Samantha asked her,

"How's it going Natasha?"

Natasha raised a finger as she finished chewing her last bite of Muffin, before swallowing.

"Great Samantha! I couldn't sleep last night though." she said with a yawn, as she crumpled up the muffin's wrapper.

"What happened?" she asked.

The bus came around the corner and slowed to a halt before the girls. Natasha stepped onto it after Samantha, throwing her wrapper into the trash.

They picked their seat and sat down in their usual spots, about two seats from the back.

The bus driver shut the door and drove towards their next stop.

"Oh, I was just shaking with excitement about my date with Bastian today." Natasha continued.

"That's right! He asked you out didn't he? Shoot." Samantha moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just planning on going to Hudson's Arcade tonight and was wondering if you'd like to come with. But I guess you hav-"

"Hudson's Arcade?!" Natasha squealed in surprise, making everyone jump.

"The one and only." beamed Samantha.

Natasha scratched her head.

"Well, Bastian and I have some time to kill before we go to the restaurant, I think we can stop by for a few games." she decided.

"Great! I'll walk you guys there." said Samantha.

Natasha looked out the window as the bus slowed to it's next stop. She saw who was getting on.

"I've been meaning to go to Hudson's Arcade for a while." she said.

"It's one of the few places from my childhood that Weyland Industries hasn't bought and torn down."

The bus door opened.

"Well, speak of the Devil!" laughed Samantha, as she saw who was stepping aboard.

It was Quinn Weyland, the most spoiled teen that hell could spit up. She had silver hair, and wore a tight, long sleeved black shirt, a black skirt, and knee high black leather boots.

Quinn was spoiled due to her father, Charles Weyland, being the CEO of Weyland Industries.

She was mainly disliked at school and the only "friends" she had were Call and Ferro.

And they only were her friends because she would freely let them borrow money and they sucked up to her because of this.

Quinn walked down the aisle before sitting in the seat behind Natasha and Samantha, her two followers sat in the seat across from hers.

The bus driver shut the doors and continued to school, his pick-up route finished.

"Hello, Natasha and Samantha." Quinn said, digging her sharp nails into the top of their seat.

"What do you want Quinn?" moaned Natasha as Samantha attempted to pry Quinn's nails out of the seat.

"Your mother has been writing my father a lot of tickets Natasha."

"So? Your father can pay them in a heartbeat." Natasha replied, turning around to face her bully.

Quinn smiled at her response.

"I'm well aware. It's just that... she seems to be targeting my father purposely. It's making him late for his business conferences." Quinn added.

Natasha sighed.

"Maybe your father should keep better track of time. That way he wouldn't have to be doing 67 through Times Square."

Quinn leaned farther over the seat and reached her hand into Natasha's bookbag.

"Hey, get your hand out of my stuff!" Natasha yelled, grabbing the other highschoolers' attention.

Quinn quickly pulled her hand out before Natasha could grab it, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hello? What's this? Algebra homework? This must be important." Quinn grinned, before tearing it in half.

She crumpled up the halves and tossed them into Natasha's lap.

"Consider this a warning. If I hear my Daddy ranting about another ticket from Julia Xander that made him late, there'll be far more pieces than just two when I'm finished with you."

{}

Natasha didn't say anything the rest of the bus ride.

She knew to just keep quiet, and Quinn would stop bothering her.

Eventually they reached Nostromo High.

It was a nice High-School, with good teachers and a great principal as the head of the school.

The bus stopped and the driver opened the doors.

Natasha and Samantha quickly got up and fled out the door before Quinn could trip or push them.

They went through the school doors and made their way to the library.

"Natasha? Are you okay?" asked Samantha as they entered the library.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking." she replied.

"About what?"

"I was thinking that maybe one day, Quinn will get what she deserves." Natasha said with a smirk.

Samantha chuckled.

"I'm sure she will. And I know that we'll be there to see it happen."

The two put their arms around each other's shoulders as they walked to the comic aisle of the library.

"So? What shall we check out today?" smiled Samantha.

The two girls were somewhat tomboys, that had a love for comics that couldn't be matched.

"Maybe a little Batgirl, some Runaways? What do you think Natasha?"

"I think we need a bigger comic section personally. Like, where the hell is the New 52 Catwoman? But I could read the latest Batgirl. I've enjoyed the series so far." Natasha replied.

The girls walked out with their chosen comics and checked them out.

The school's bell rang and it was time for class.

Natasha and Samantha shared their first class, Algebra.

"C'mon Samantha. I need to get this taped together quick!" shouted Natasha as they ran through the halls.

They made it to Ms. Lambert's classroom and were the first ones there.

Samantha sat down at her desk while Natasha un-crumpled her homework and started taping it together.

"Good morning you two." said Lambert, as she stood up from her desk.

"Hi Ms. Lambert. Sorry about my crumpled homework." said Natasha.

"Yeah, it would've been in perfect condition if it weren't for that spoiled little Princess Weyland." added Samantha, earning a laugh from Natasha.

Lambert sighed, "Quinn again huh? Do you want me to report her to Principal Ripley?"

"No, it's fine. That'll only escalate it" said Natasha.

The other students flooded into the class shortly after and took their seats as the lesson began.

As the class went on, Natasha started to daydream about her date with Bastian tonight.

Her thoughts were halted however, when a loud BANG erupted from under the teacher's desk.

The bang followed by some whistles, sparks, and a giggle from Drake, the pyromaniac.

"Score!" he snickered.

Ms. Lambert was not amused.

"Drake! To the Principal's office. Now!" she ordered.

"Aww man, Principal Ripley's gonna be pissed!" he moped and he got up and left the classroom.

The lesson ended soon after and everyone just socialized until the bell rang.

"So are ya gonna tell Bastian about going to the arcade after school?" asked Samantha as the went through the door into the hallway crowded with other students.

"Yep." Natasha replied, hoisting her bookbag over her shoulder.

"Okay, see you at lunch."

The two friends separated for their next 2 classes.

{}

Natasha went to Gymnastics with Ms. Vasquez teaching. This was her second year taking gymnastics, so it was a real breeze for her.

After that she had Biology and was learning about parasitic and symbiotic relationships with Mr. Holloway.

Finally, Natasha enjoyed lunch with Samantha, had one more class in Digital Media and the school day ended shortly after.

Natasha and Samantha walked over to Bastian who had just finished talking to his friends David and Bishop.

"Hi, Bastian!" piped Natasha.

"Oh. Hi Natasha. I was wondering where you've been. Are you ready for our date?" asked Bastian.

"I am! But since we have some time to kill, I was wondering if we could go to Hudson's Arcade with Samantha?" she said, putting an arm around Samantha's shoulder.

Bastian smiled.

"Sure that sounds like fun! I haven't been there in a while."

"Alright then, it's settled. Let's go." Samantha said.

The 3 then began walking through Manhattan.

{}

The walk to Hudson's Arcade wasn't too long since it was only about 4 blocks from Nostromo High.

The Arcade was named "Hudson's Arcade" for the man who owned it. Hudson was a very lively presence and wasn't your typical manager who'd stay in their office. He was always out and talkative to all the people who played at his Arcade.

The 3 juniors bought their tickets and proceeded into the Arcade, where their eyes and ears met the dazzling sights and sounds of hundreds of arcade games.

They began to make rounds through the arcade, playing various games as they went.

They played all sorts of games. From Air Hockey, to Centipede, and Donkey Kong to Galaga.

At one point, Bastian was playing Galaga and lost, when suddenly, a large hand landed on his shoulder causing him to flinch and turn around.

He was faced by the owner of the arcade, Hudson himself!

"It's Game Over for you man!" Hudson laughed, giving Bastian a pat on the shoulder before leaving.

Eventually, it reached 7:00, and the 3 had sunk over 3 hours into the arcade.

Bastian saw the time and told Natasha that they had to go, or his reserved table would be taken.

So Natasha and Bastian said their goodbyes to Samantha and left the arcade.

{}

"So, what's for dinner Bastian?" Natasha asked as they walked past Central Park.

"Oh it's a surprise." Bastian grinned, pulling out a black blindfold. "Do you mind?" he asked, showing her the blindfold.

"Oh, no. Go ahead." she said, allowing him to tie the blindfold over her eyes.

She began to carefully walk forward, hearing other pedestrians pass by, Bastian helping her stay on track.

"We're almost there." he whispered.

After a few minutes, he stopped her and yanked off the blindfold.

"Surprise!" he said.

Natasha gasped when she saw the restaurant.

It was an Italian restaurant that she had heard great things about and always wanted to go to.

However, her mother couldn't afford it.

"How on earth did you manage to get reservations here?!" Natasha asked curiously.

"Oh, my Dad had some reservations for him and Mom for their anniversary, but Mom had to go on a business trip." he said.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Nah, don't be. My Mom would want me using them for this anyway." he replied.

"Alright, well enough talk about the reservations. Let's just hurry up and claim our table." he finished.

The teens walked in and Bastian got their reservations.

"Charleston, table for 2." he told them.

The waiter showed them to their table and gave them menus. After a few minutes they decided on what they wanted.

Natasha had the Spaghetti with brown butter and Mizithra cheese, while Bastian ordered the Spaghetti with meat sauce along with sides of Garlic Bread and Mozzarella sticks.

As they waited for their food, they began to start a conversion.

"So, how are your parents?" asked Bastian.

"Oh, my Mom's fine. She's a Deputy of the NYPD you know." Natasha replied.

"And your Dad?" he continued.

Natasha hesitated.

"My Father is dead. He p-passed away early this past summer." she replied, seeming hurt by having to speak those words.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." he stuttered trying to soothe the pain of what she had said.

*Sniff* "It's okay Bastian." she replied, wiping a tear away and picking herself up again.

"What happened to him?"

"Bus crash. There was a shoot out on the street and a bullet hit the driver and he crashed into a gasoline truck." Natasha explained, doing her best not to cry.

"My mother wasn't working when it happened and she blames herself. I'm a little worried about her. She seems to be fine on the outside. But lately she's been taking inhumanly long shifts all day and night. I can't help but think-" Natasha put her face in her hands and sniffed, letting out a few tears.

After a minute, she pulled her head back up and wiped her face with a napkin.

"Okay, enough of my parents. How are yours?" Natasha asked, playing cheerful again.

"They're great. My Dad's been a little nervous that Weyland Industries is gonna buy the company he works for. But other than that, they seem to be fine. It's just that lately they've been both leaving for business trips. I don't mind though. I'm old enough to look after myself." he said.

Natasha then decided to change the subject.

"What do you want to do when your older?" she asked.

Bastian took a sip of his water before answering her.

"Well, I kinda see myself becoming a doctor or performing some other important task in the medical field. I've already taken CPR classes and I've read many books about the human body and how it functions." Bastian told her.

"Wow. I didn't know you were into the human body." Natasha said.

"Well now you do. Not that there is any sexual obsessions behind it." he replied, causing a chuckle from both of them.

"So what do you think you'll do when you're older?" Bastian asked her.

Natasha was taken aback by the question. She started scratching her head, realizing that she'd never really thought about her future years as an adult and was always focused on enjoying her teenage years.

"I don't know what I'll do with my life... But, I'm sure something will come up." she said, looking out the window.

Bastian thought for a bit.

"I hear you're great at gymnastics. Maybe you could compete." he suggested.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely! They say you're one of the best at Nostromo." Bastian exclaimed.

Natasha blushed a little.

"I really am, thank you Bastian."

{}

Their food arrived shortly and they began to eat, deeply enjoying their meals. Continuing to talk about school here and there.

Eventually, they had emptied their plates and paid for the meal as they stepped outside into the street lamp covered streets of night-time Manhattan.

"So, would you like me to walk you home?" Bastian asked.

Natasha shook her head.

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's just on the other side of Central Park and then a few more blocks." she replied.

"Well, alright then. Good night Natasha."

"Good night Bastian. I had a lot of fun tonight."

"So did I." he replied.

They stood there for a bit in silence, both of them knowing what was coming, though neither of them knew who would start.

Wanting to put an end to the suspense, Natasha grabbed Bastian's shirt collar and pulled his face up to hers giving him a quick kiss before gently letting go.

"I'll see tomorrow in English." she whispered.

Bastian seemed to still be in shock from the kiss, but he calmly gave a smile and nodded.

The lovers then headed their separate ways as Natasha went across the street and started following the dimly lit trail through Central Park.


	2. Chapter 2

{}

**Chapter 2: A second skin, a better skin**

Natasha had been walking rather slowly.

In her mind, she was happy that her love life was finally going somewhere.

With brimming happiness inside her, Natasha looked up at the sky. In it, she saw the largest and most beautiful star she had ever seen.

Then, she started to notice that it was getting bigger.

Wait... No it was getting closer!

"A Meteor?!" Natasha jumped.

Sure enough, a small meteorite shot down through the night sky and crashed to the ground, no more than a dozen meters from where she stood.

Her curiosity piqued, Natasha set down her bookbag and cautiously tiptoed over to the small crater and looked at the sizzling object that lay in the center.

It was a silver, football sized object, that was shaped like a capsule. Natasha's eyes widened when she saw some strange markings carved around the sides of the object.

Was this object from an alien race?

Natasha reached her arm over to the capsule and carefully poked it, to see if it was still hot.

To her surprise, it was only a little warm, and she picked it up and held it in her hands.

When both her hands finally held it, Natasha experienced a bizarre feeling. Almost as if her hands had become super-glued to the thing.

Natasha began to panic and fell on her back in her efforts to shake the object off her hands.

Laying on the ground, Natasha gasped in surprise when she felt her mind being flooded with impulses and reflexes that she didn't understand.

She was in for a shock when the symbols on the capsule began to glow and change.

All except for one. This one looked like some sort of serpent-like creature that coiled up in a spiral.

That symbol than began to glow a very bright yellow.

To Natasha's horror, the capsule began to liquefy into a silvery goo. It began to swiftly spread down her arms, coating them in the substance.

Natasha opened her mouth to scream, but the substance covered her mouth, muffling her cries.

She looked down in surprise as she saw the substance coating her torso and starting to dissolve her clothes. Was it acid?

It didn't seem to be eating her flesh. What was it trying to do? Smother her?

The substance eventually made it all the way down her legs, dissolving her jeans, shoes, socks, and undergarments in the process.

Natasha closed her eyes in fear as the substance made its way over them and up to the top of her head, both deafening and blinding her.

She could only imagine what would happen to her.

{}

After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, Natasha was able to open her eyes again.

Or rather, see again.

Because the first thing she realized when her sight returned was that she was not able to blink.

Not only that, but she could see everything! Even though it was still clearly nighttime.

Feeling a little light-headed, Natasha sat up and brought her hand up to rub her head.

But upon seeing her hand, Natasha froze.

What was once a human, fleshy hand with pedicured nails, was now a slender, black chitin coated hand with five purple razor sharp claws.

Realizing that her body had changed, Natasha leapt to her clawed feet and looked down at her changed body.

But when she looked down, Natasha quickly realized, it wasn't her body that had changed. It was more, what she was wearing that had changed, as she could feel that her new body had been formed over her former one.

Although her clothes had been dissolved, Natasha's entire body was covered in a skin-tight suit that looked like some sort of exoskeleton. Maybe it was intended to be some kind of armor.

"So, this is like some sort of bodysuit... but with a... tail?" she said in surprise as she felt a new appendage behind her and moved it in front of her.

Natasha found that she could control the tail with ease as if it were part of her own body. It wasn't connected to her spine, but it looked and functioned as though it were. She smiled as she saw that she could easily move it and stretch it's length. Her tail could stretch from six feet, up to about nine feet long.

Done playing with her tail, Natasha began to examine other parts of her suited body.

She found that she was standing much taller than before. The suit had extended the length of her feet, and now had her standing on the clawed ends of her feet. This put her height at about seven feet.

Natasha then felt her head.

"A long head?" she said.

Curious to see what her head looked like within the suit, Natasha went into her bookbag and pulled out a small mirror, before pointing it at her face.

The first thing she noticed was the suit's mouthful of teeth. The visage both creeped Natasha out, and intrigued her. She opened her jaws, to find a tongue inside that appeared to have a toothy mouth of its own that opened wide and snapped shut.

Once she got past the mouth, she noticed that her face was featureless. The suit's head had no eyes, nose, ears, or facial muscles. Although she could flash a toothy grin and other expressions, just by how her teeth were displayed.

Natasha then felt her arm through the suit. The feeling was bizarre.

"I can barely feel my body underneath this. It's as if it's a second skin." she said in utter awe, as she rubbed her clawed hands against eachother.

Natasha human form was barely visible under the suit. It was mainly when you looked at her chest that you realized this could be a woman in a suit.

Natasha was a little annoyed by how much the suit exploited her feminine body, but at the same time, she kind of liked it.

She wasn't sure what she would do with the suit, but using it to fight crime sounded like a reasonable and exciting idea. Maybe her feminine body could help to confuse or distract enemies who weren't sure whether she was a woman or an alien creature.

That settled it; she would keep the suit a secret and put it on to fight the scum of New York at night.

But first, she needed to get home and figure out how to get out of the suit.

And she'd need to do both, without being seen.

Natasha grabbed her bookbag, when she heard her phone ringing.

"Huh? Where's my phone?" she questioned.

She remembered it being in her pocket, but didn't the substance dissolve her jeans? So what did it do with her phone?

Natasha's question was answered when the suit's mouth opened and the inner mouth shot out. She started to feel sick, when her phone slid out of her inner jaws and she caught it in her hands.

She was thankful that it wasn't covered in saliva.

"Hmm, a storage chamber via mouth. Nifty!" she smiled.

Although Natasha was annoyed when she saw that the caller ID was unknown.

"Great, what a waste of my time." Natasha muttered, as she put the phone back into her inner mouth and sucked it back into storage.

Natasha tried hoisting her bookbag over her shoulder, when she noticed the jagged spines coming out of the suit's back. She turned to look at them, seeing that there were 4 long ones, and 2 shorter ones.

They appeared to be solid, but filled with some sort of dark yellow substance. Natasha was unsure of what was inside them, but decided she would find out later.

She began walking down the trail, flicking her long tail back and forth with each step.

Natasha finally reached the street and hid in a bush, peeking the shiny front of her domed head out, to scan her environment.

There were few cars thankfully.

Natasha waited for a window of opportunity, before dashing across the street, and into the shadows of an alley before anyone could process her dark shape in the night.

However, Natasha was immediately cursing her luck when she found that the alley was a dead end.

She couldn't go back out, she'd risk being seen!

Suddenly, Natasha turned to the wall of the alley and felt some sort of instinctual impulse to climb the wall.

She didn't how she could, but she began slamming her claws into the brick wall and pulling herself up.

After a few moments, Natasha curiously pulled her claws out of the wall to see if they were what was holding her up.

To her surprise, her palms alone were adhering to the wall and holding her up. Excited by her revelation, Natasha began scaling the building, crawling on all fours and staying flat against it.

When she got a few feet from the top, she looked down and grinned.

"Hah, I'm like that Spider-Man guy." smirked Natasha, before pulling herself onto the roof.

Now that she knew she could easily climb on any surface, Natasha was curious as to what else the suit could do.

She glanced across the roof and saw another rooftop in the distance that looked to be across the street.

"I'll bet I can jump that gap." she told herself.

After backing up to the edge, Natasha entered an incredibly fast sprint towards the next building.

Each quick step added to her speed and momentum.

Until at last, she came to the edge and bent her legs.

In one swift motion, all the energy built up within her legs was released as her legs shot straight out, acting as a spring and launching her through the night air.

As she travelled through the air Natasha smiled and did a backflip in midair.

When she landed on the building, Natasha hit the edge of it, digging her claws into the side in desperation. But thankfully she had a good grip on the wall and didn't need to make holes in the wall.

"I could get used to this." Natasha grinned, looking at the cars zooming about below her.

{}

In no time, Natasha had learned to utilize her suited body to it's fullest physical potential.

She was now pouncing and leaping from building to building, doing flips and maneuvers that she could only dream of doing in gymnastics.

Natasha couldn't explain the thrill and the rush of adrenaline that she felt every time she sprung through the midnight air, landing gracefully on the next building before continuing her sprint.

But her rush was interrupted by a hiss that echoed through her mind.

Natasha stopped dead in her tracks when she heard it.

Her vision was drawn to a yellow glow coming from her hip. The symbol that she had seen glowing on the capsule was now resting on the right hip of the suit.

It appeared to have taken on a more feminine design and was glowing a bright yellow.

What did that mean?

Natasha was then startled by a muffled scream, coming from a nearby alley that sounded familiar.

She quickly rushed over to the edge of the building and peered over the edge to see what was occurring in the alley below.

What she saw, surprised her.

Down in the alley, was Quinn Weyland!

She was being held against the wall by a thug who was covering her mouth and was tearing her sweatshirt off. Clearly this was a rape being executed.

Natasha decided that, as much of a bitch as Quinn was, she still couldn't stand by and allow this punk to rape and possibly kill her.

She began to stealthily crawl down the building towards the unsuspecting thug, overhearing his foul language.

"Take em' off now bitch! And not a f**king sound or you'll never speak again." he threatened, holding his knife against Quinn's throat.

Natasha's chitin coated claws made no sound against the building as she stopped just above him.

Before the rapist could even realize he was under attack, Natasha had snaked her tail around his throat and lifted him about 3 feet from the ground.

The man squeaked as he dropped his knife in surprise and began to clutch the spiny thing that had wrapped itself around his throat.

When he looked up he was face to face with Natasha.

The man was scared out of his mind by the featureless face, with those horrific jaws that hissed a sound that made his soul want to leave his body.

The jaws opened, revealing a second mouth that extended from the maw with the tongue.

The smaller mouth grasped his nose between it's fangs and bit down, breaking it and sending a torrent of blood down the man's face.

This put the man out of his state of shock and he started squirming in her grip, never taking his eyes off her eyeless face.

"You ssscum think you are the ssscariesst thing in the dark alleyss of Manhattan huh? Well I got newsss for all you asssholess. There'ss another ssstalker of the night, and sshe'ss here to keep the darknesss ssafe." Natasha hissed, coiling her tail tighter with each word.

When she finally dropped him, the man stumbled backwards, his back hitting the opposite wall of the alley. As Natasha stared at the filthy excuse for a man, she felt another instinctual urge and shot out her inner jaw and spat a dark yellow blob of something at him.

The blob hit the man in the belly with a splat and began spreading across his entire body.

Natasha tilted her head in intrigue as the substance appeared so be solidifying as it spread.

The stuff had spread all across the man's body and was now sending tendrils to the wall behind it, to anchor his body to the wall.

"No! I can't move my-. Mmphhh!" screamed the man as the substance spread up his neck and coated his face, silencing the jerk.

Natasha carefully walked up to the cocooned man and put her head to his squirming mass to listen.

To her relief, she could hear him breathing inside.

'I guess the cops can deal with him now.' she thought to herself.

A whimpering sound drew Natasha attention from the cocoon and she spun around to find Quinn cowering at the base of the wall, frightened.

Natasha gave a sharp grin as she was ecstatic to be towering over Quinn for once. She slowly crouched down to Quinn's level and stared at her, flicking her long tail back and forth.

Without losing the grin, she brought her toothy mouth to Quinn's ear and spoke.

"You're welcome." she whispered.

Quinn let out a typical scream.

"Leave me alone you freak!" she squealed, crawling away from the creature that was Natasha before pulling out a can of pepper spray.

Before she knew it, Natasha got maced in the face.

"Gahh!" she jumped.

The minor stinging sensation caused her to instinctively spit resin once again.

Natasha heard a muffled cry and looked up after wiping her face clean.

Sure enough, there was a second body, one that was clearly female, cocooned to the wall.

The figure was moaning beneath the resin.

Natasha covered her mouth, to keep from hissing out a giggle. With an even broader grin this time, she walked up to the cocoon and admired her work.

"Serves you right Quinn." Natasha smirked.

She then placed her head against Quinn's resin coated chest to make sure she was breathing inside.  
Thankfully, Quinn's chest continued to rise and fall as it normally would.

Natasha thought to herself about how she'd leave the two.

She couldn't just leave now. They might starve if they weren't found! She definitely couldn't let Quinn out. This was payback she could only dream of!

Natasha noticed Quinn's purse on the ground and began to search through it for a cellphone.

After collecting it, she dialed 911, set the phone on the ground before Quinn, and scaled back up the wall, leaving two moaning cocoons in the alley.

{}

Once on the roof, Natasha started waiting for the police to arrive, sitting on the ledge over the alley, dangling her long legs over the side. As she did, she stared at her body within the suit, clenching her claws into fists and flexing them, as well as playing with her tail.

Natasha finally started to realize that she needed to be sure that she could remove the suit.

Wanting to confirm her theory, she placed her clawed hands on either side of her elongated head, and attempted to pull the head off. After 3 tries, Natasha realized it wouldn't budge.

She started to concentrate, visualizing the head coming off and revealing her beautiful red hair underneath.

She lifted again, and sure enough, she felt the night-vision and toothy mouths leave her face, as she opened her eyes and saw the world once more through her primitive human sight.

Natasha picked the mask out of her lap and held it in front of her. She gazed into its eyeless face with a look of amazement. It's expression was still frozen in a grin.

Natasha smiled back at it.

"You and I are gonna have some fun in the shadows." she said.

"But what do I call myself?" she asked herself.

If she was gonna be a vigilante, she would need some sort of title. An alias. But what would it be?

The sound of an approaching siren drew her attention.

"Oh well, one step at a time I guess." Natasha told herself as she quickly slipped the mask back over her head.

She stood up and watched the police officer step out from his cruiser and venture into the alley with a flashlight. He gasped upon finding the cocooned people and rushed back to his vehicle to radio for help.

Natasha smirked and let out a quiet hiss that drew the officer's eyes upward. He shuddered at the shape he saw.

A slender feminine body, glistening teeth, claws, a whipping tail, and an inhumanly shaped head.

Before he could question her, Natasha grabbed her bookbag and sprung off the building disappearing through the night sky.

{}

Meanwhile, at the meteor crash site...

It took the crew of Weyland Industries almost no time to respond to the anonymous tip about a meteor.

The crew was rapidly scurrying about the site, taking samples and running tests on them. Their early radiation test was simple and confirmed that there was threat of radiation.

Now they had collected some samples of a silvery substance as well as a few pieces of a strange metal. They were testing them to see if they were extraterrestrial elements.

"Sir! We have confirmation. These materials do not correspond to anything on the periodic table." announced one of the men.

The man who was in charge took note of what he said.

"Alright. Get those samples to the restricted labs. Mr. Weyland is gonna want to see this."


	3. Chapter 3

{}

**Chapter 3: A name, engraved in Chitin**

*KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!*

"Natasha? Are you awake yet?" asked Julia Xander from behind her daughter's bedroom door.

Inside, Natasha let out a groan.

"Yeah Mom. I'm awake." she mumbled, barely able to open her eyes.

"Alright, I'm about to leave. You'd better hurry up! You don't wanna miss the bus!" she shouted back as she made her way down the stairs.

Natasha let out a sigh as she heard her mother shut the door.

She slowly turned her head and looked around her room.

"Maybe it was just a dream." she said.

Sitting up, Natasha lifted the covers off her body and gasped.

"Yes!" she shouted with glee, pumping her clawed fists into the air. It wasn't a dream after all. From the neck down, she still wore the suit. Gleefully, she leaped out of bed and attached to her ceiling, still grinning.

She crawled above her dresser and dropped down to the floor.

"Now where did I put the mask?" Natasha wondered, pacing about her room and looking for it.

After a few minutes, she finally checked under her bed.

"Aha!" she jumped, snatching it out with her tail.

"Now to get dressed. Or should I say, change skins." Natasha smirked to herself as she set the mask on her bed.

Natasha reached her claws behind her back and felt for a seam or anything that would help her remove the suit. She continued to feel for something, to the point that she tried clawing it off.

Her claws however, seemed to just slide harmlessly across her exoskeleton.

"Damn it! If only there were a simple zipper." she mumbled to herself.

As if on cue, she heard a sound and she felt a zipper rise out of the chitin. Going from her neck, to her waist.

Natasha got ahold of it and began to carefully pull it down between her spines. As the zipper descended, Natasha felt the suit gradually begin to loosen.

When it finally reached the bottom of the track, she was able to gently peel the suit of her body.

Natasha laid the suit beside the mask and glanced at her hand, pleased to see her actual skin once again.

She began to quickly get ready for school, first taking a quick shower, and dressing herself in another pair of black jeans and her long-sleeved black shirt.

She saw that it was cold outside so she grabbed her dark grey leather jacket, before going downstairs to fix herself breakfast.

As Natasha ate, she started to contemplate whether or not to bring the suit along with her.

It was possible that she might need it. Besides, she planned on telling Samantha about it, so she might as well show her.

Before Natasha could come to a decision, she saw the bus drive by the window. She could catch it if she wanted to.

But Natasha only smirked as she watched it roll away.

She had another mode of transportation. One that could get her there first.

{}

Natasha screeched in delight as she leapt across the roofs of Manhattan, now clad in the alien suit that she had worn last night. Her bookbag was hoisted over her shoulder with her human clothes inside, as well as her school stuff.

She had been trying new types of maneuvers to get from building to building. One time she tested how far she could jump by leaping diagonally across two streets.

Natasha took a very high jump and saw Nostromo High.

She was only about 4 blocks away already!

It wasn't long before Natasha landed atop the Library that was across the street from her school.

She quickly began to change into her normal clothes, shivering from the cold air.

As Natasha slipped on her leather jacket, she looked at the suit and grew nervous. How would this thing for in her bag?!

Although it was somewhat small, it still had a long and solid tail. Hell, the mask itself would take up half the space in her bag.

Natasha then remembered how the zipper on the suit appeared when she thought about it.

Gripping the suit between her fingers, she thought about the suit becoming lighter and more compact.

The heavy chitinous suit began to slowly get thinner as the head and tail became hollow and squish-able.

Natasha smiled and stuffed the suit and mask into her bookbag and zipped it shut.

She then carefully climbed down the fire escape.

{}

The halls of Nostromo High were crowded.

The students began to flood in as the buses arrived, one after the other. Natasha began to look for Samantha when she saw that most of the buses were there.

She soon ran into her in the commons.

"Nat! Where were you at the bus stop? I was worried something might've happened to you." said Samantha.

"Oh. Er... Sorry about that. I slept in and my mother drove me here. What do mean by something happening to me?" Natasha asked.

"Did you hear? There was a meteor that landed last night. It must have landed with some sort of alien creature attached to it. Because several people saw it between Central Park and your neighborhood." Samantha explained, seeming to believe the words she spoke.

"Hmmm... Did this "Alien" attack anyone?" asked Natasha, trying to play dumb. Although she knew very well of what transpired the night before.

"Not really. But get this, it came across a rapist who was planning to rape Quinn. And it wrapped them both in incredibly thick cocoons! It took the paramedics half an hour to free them from the stuff!" she said.

Natasha's lips bent into a smile on the side of her face opposite of Samantha.

"I told you Quinn would get what she deserved." she snickered.

Natasha began to realize she should probably tell Samantha about her suit when Samantha said something that almost didn't register.

"How was your date with Bastian?"

Natasha's eyes widened.

"My date? Bastian...? Oh! Oh yeah! It was great. We had a delicious Italian dinner at that new place. And we finally kissed afterward." Natasha recalled, making Samantha stare at her with bug eyes.

"What?"

"You took 1 minute too long to recall your date with Bastian that you were so excited about. Something else happened that night. What was it Nat?" Samantha stated.

Natasha was cornered. She did want to tell Samantha her secret. But she didn't want to be cornered into revealing it!

She let out a sigh.

"Alright, come with me." said Natasha, grabbing her best friend by the wrist.

She dragged Samantha towards one of the corners of the commons, where they were out of earshot of everyone else.

After taking one last look around, Natasha unzipped her bookbag and started to spill her guts.

"You know that meteor last night? Well I saw it fall... And when I got to the crash site, there was this silver orb. When I touched it, it melted into a silvery slime that coated my body and created this... suit. The suit gave me all sorts of alien abilities, and with it on..."

Natasha pulled out a dark sleeve that ended with five sharp purple claws.

"...I am more than human." she finished with a grin.

Samantha's eyes widened.

"You mean- That alien creature was you?" she whispered.

Natasha smiled and did a curtsy.

"The one and only!" she said.

"Wow! So you did get revenge on Quinn."

Natasha nodded.

"Sweet!" Samantha shouted giving her alien-vigilante friend a high five.

"How is Quinn by the way?"

"Oh, she's been going on and on about how awful it was inside the cocoon. She claimed the only thing she could do inside was keep breathing. And that the doctors told her the resin had some sort of effect on her that kept in a sleeping comatose state." answered Samantha.

"Interesting..." said Natasha, mischievously stroking her chin.

"So, I take it you plan on entering the superhero business. As if we didn't have enough heroes with that other alien guy with the slime and that bug girl." she joked.

The pair of them laughed.

"What do you plan on calling yourself?" asked Samantha, earning a sigh from Natasha.

"I don't know yet. But I'm open to ideas." she replied.

"Hmmm... How about, "Alien Girl"?"

"Nah," shrugged Natasha. "to unoriginal."

"Well what are your abilities anyway?" she asked.

"Well... I have heightened senses, my suit allows me to seamlessly use a tail and the mask's two toothy maws as if they were my own." began Natasha.

"Two?" Samantha asked.

"Don't ask. Oh, and I am much faster and more acrobatic than any human being. I can crawl on walls. I can spit a resin from the mask's inner jaws that cocoons people. And there is a symbol on the suit's hip that seems to glow yellow when someone is in danger and guide me there." Natasha finished.

Samantha thought all the abilities over in her head.

She debated calling Natasha "Dark Cocooner", but she dismissed the title as corny.

Before either of them could utter another word, the bell rang and the frenzy of gossiping students started to filter into their classrooms.

"Okay, I gotta go Samantha. Don't worry we'll talk about this more at lunch." said Natasha with a wink as she left for her next class. It was a B-day, so Natasha had to go to different classes. Starting with English, sitting next to Bastian.

'This ought to be interesting.' she thought as she entered Mrs. Shaw's classroom.

She said "Hi.", as she sat down beside her boyfriend.

Bastian greeted her as he started preparing for the class, getting out his homework and sharpening a pencil.

Natasha started to do the same, but surprisingly to both of of them, she leaned over and gave Bastian a heavy kiss.

Bastian blushed, as did Natasha. She had no idea that she had that in her!

Sure she loved him, and they kissed last night. But Natasha tended to be a very reserved and shy person.

Just giving Bastian a peck on the cheek would be more than she would dare.

Now that Natasha thought about it, she had been acting different ever since she made contact with the suit. She began to wonder what effects the suit might have on her.

Trying to ignore those thoughts, Natasha rested her head on her arms, threw on a smile, and prepared for the class.

Mrs. Shaw took attendance and started writing words on the board. Natasha started to take interest when she saw the words being written.

They all seemed to be variations of the word Alien! The gears in her head started turning, as she looked at all the words, searching for the one that would serve as an alias.

"Now class, I'm sure you all heard about the reported alien creature that cocooned on of your fellow students. So today, we're going to talk about this word "alien", and where it comes from." began Shaw.

"Our earliest recorded version of the word is "xeno", which comes from the Greek root xenos-"

Natasha's brain clicked with that word. She watched the teacher write it on the board, almost in slow motion.

X...E...N...O

Natasha whispered the word to herself. "xe...no."

That word slithered out of her mouth, like it was written for her, or rather, for her suit.

She was about to make her alias "Xeno", but that wasn't enough. It needed an add-on. Something to describe her, something that defined her.

'XenoGirl...' she thought.

'That's it!' Natasha realized.

Her lips curled into grin. She had found a name for herself. A name that would become her!

XenoGIrl!

Redheaded high-school student by day. Swift, sexy, unearthly protector of New York by night.

A Chitinous Teen!

"What are you smiling about?" asked Bastian, who was a little taken aback by her maniacal grin.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking about a way to get my brother back for a prank he pulled on me." Natasha lied.

Inside her head, she was shaking with eagerness, to reveal her name to the filth that scoured the dark alleys, to the mobs who think they run the darkness.

Before Natasha could further daydream about this, a voice came over the intercom.

*NATASHA XANDER, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE.*

The other students let out the cliché "Oooooooh".

But Natasha remained calm. She hadn't done anything wrong, and therefore had nothing to hide... almost.

She gathered her stuff and gave Bastian a short peck on the cheek, before leaving Mrs. Shaw's classroom.

{}

As Natasha made her way through the school halls, towards the main office. Eventually, she started to have an urge to feel the suit. While walking, she unzipped her bag and stuffed her arm in. She grabbed ahold of the suit and started rubbing the material between her fingers. It felt nice.

Natasha quickly snapped out of her trance when she opened the door to the main office.

"Excuse me?" she asked, peering her head over the woman's desk. "I'm supposed to see the Principal ."

The old woman looked up at her through unnaturally large glasses. Her gaze made Natasha uncomfortable, so she pulled her arm out of the bookbag.

"Oh, you must be Natasha. Go right in, Principal Ripley's expecting you." she said with a smile.

Natasha thanked the woman and proceeded into Ripley's office.

As she pushed open the door, Natasha was startled by a loud buzz.

"Oh, don't mind that. It's a sound that many find unpleasant. But my ears say otherwise."

Natasha stepped inside and looked at Ms. Ripley.

She was a middle-age woman, probably in her mid 40's, with lightly tanned skin, and brown hair.

"Please have a seat Natasha." the Principal requested in a fairly serious voice.

Natasha sat down in one the brown leather chairs and set her bag down beside it.

"Principal Ripley, whatever I did, I didn't mean to-" she blurted out, barely believing what she was saying.

"Calm down Natasha. Don't worry you're not in trouble. And by the way, call me Ellen. The more people say "Principal" before my last name, the more I feel like it's a military position." she laughed, leaning back in her chair and shutting the blinds.

This movement made Natasha nervous.

"Well then, why did you ask for me... Ellen?" she asked.

Ellen folded her hands together on her desk and gazed at Natasha.

"I want to tell about something." she said.

"About what?"

"Well, it happened last night. I was on a bench in Central Park, when I saw a meteor crash. You know, the one in the news."

Natasha nodded, and starting to sense what was coming, she quietly slid her bag under the chair.

"Well, when I saw it crash, I was far away. So I got up to go see where it landed. And when I got there..."

Ellen didn't need to finish. She saw the suspense in Natasha's eyes.

"Yes Natasha. I saw what happened to you last night."

The redhead began to cry and started pleading for Ellen not to turn her in. Ellen simply smiled.

"It's okay Natasha. I have no intention on turning you in. I can see it in your eyes, and I could see it in your actions last night. You want to help people. I won't tell anyone Natasha."

The teen wiped the tears from her eyes and thanked Ellen.

"But I have one condition." she began.

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Right now, there is a hostage situation at Narcissus Elementary School. A handful of Android gang members have taken over the school and killed many of the staff. They are demanding $25 million or they will massacre all the children, whom they have secured inside the gymnasium."

Natasha had heard of the infamous "Androids". They were a criminal gang that claimed to be led by an actual android.

To honor their leader, the men of the gang paint white emotionless robotic faces on their faces.

"Because of the situation, I have been told to let school out early today. But I have waited so that I can talk to you. My daughter Newt is one of the children they have captured. Rescue her and all the other children, and I will keep your identity a secret." she finished.

"Deal?" asked Ellen, holding out her hand.

Natasha walked up to the desk and clasped Ellen's hand in her own, giving it a firm shake. "Deal."

"Alright. I will announce the early release in 90 seconds, you have that much time to make it outside without anyone getting in your way."

"Okay, thank you so much Ellen." said Natasha, as she picked up her bookbag, and started to open the door.

"Wait, what are you calling yourself when you wear the suit?" Ellen asked with curiosity.

Natasha simply grinned and said,

"Don't worry. I'll save those kids and my name will reach your ears.", before shooting out of the office.

{}

Natasha sprinted down the halls, quickly pulling off her leather jacket and putting it into her bag. She was in a hurry, and thus, needed to start disrobing early if she was to get into the suit quick enough.

After she got to the door, she quickly pulled off her shoes and put them inside the bag as well. She shoved the door open and continued running, hearing her feet slap against the pavement.

As she ran across the street, she yanked her shirt off, leaving her in a purple bra and black jeans. Some men stared at her as she ran into an alley. Natasha hoped they wouldn't follow.

She stuffed her shirt into her bag and pulled out her suit.

Hugging it to her chest, the suit began to expand out of it's compact form. As soon as it did, Natasha unzipped the back and pushed her arms through, feeling each of her fingers slip into the claws of the suit.

After both her arms were through, Natasha pulled the suit tight to her chest and started scaling the alley wall.

While she climbed, the suit zipped itself shut along her back. Getting closer to the top, Natasha quickly used the suit's tail to pull off her jeans, but she left her socks on, remembering that the suit's feet were extensions over her own.

Pulling herself onto the roof with her claws, she felt the suit's legs split open and swallow her own.

As she stretched her new legs, Natasha felt glad to be back at a height surpassing most humans. But her transformation from teenage girl, to alien hero was not done yet.

Natasha folded her jeans and gently placed them inside her bag, before retrieving her mask.

At her slightest touch, the mask began to expand out of it's compact state, just as the suit had.

Holding the mask under her arm, Natasha hid her bag under a pipe on the roof.

Her spiny tail flicking wildly, Natasha carefully pulled the mask down over her head and neck. After removing her claws, the mask fused itself to the neck of her suit.

Her change was complete.

Natasha rubbed her clawed hand down her leg, loving the sensation of touch that she felt within the suit.

'I'll call you my "Xenosuit".' she thought to herself.

'But not that I'm wearing you, I am no longer Natasha Xander. As far as anyone will know, I am not anyone wearing anything. I am not human. I'm more than that.

I am XenoGirl.'

{}

XenoGirl crouched at the ledge of the building, turning her long head to listen for the large entourage of sounds that could only rise from a hostage situation. Determined she knew where the school was, XenoGirl let her instincts guide her and leapt to the next building. It was only a matter of time before they would execute a child.

And the Chitinous Teen would not let that happen.


	4. Chapter 4

{}

**Chapter 4: The Big Reveal**

There were perhaps a dozen and a half Police cruisers stationed outside Gateway Elementary School. However, none of the officers were trying to save the children.

They were all busy keeping the screaming parents from getting inside. Some officers were calling everyone they could to see if paying the ransom could be an option.

So far it didn't look like it.

The Androids hadn't done anything so high before. They were still a fairly new gang that was spreading fast.

On a building nearby, XenoGirl landed on the roof and looked the scene over, evaluating the best way to get inside. It looked like she'd have to make a big leap, and try and make the roof of the school.

She quickly dashed to the opposite edge of the building and turned around. Taking a deep breath, XenoGirl sprinted for the school. She started to really pick up speed. Speed XenoGirl didn't know she had. She must've been doing 55...

when she made the leap.

Springing off the roof, XenoGirl flipped through the air.

Her shadow was cast on the ground below, drawing the attention of a news crew parked outside the Police barricades.

They quickly aimed the camera at her and started filming.

XenoGirl looked down at them with a smirk.

She knew now, that her visage would now be seen by the world. And she hoped that it would make crooks think twice about showing up.

XenoGirl's mind turned back to her jump and she gasped, realizing she had miscalculated.

She missed the roof and hit the wall with a thud.

Shaking her head, she quickly regained her senses, and flipped onto the roof.

XenoGirl turned to face the crowd.

They were all staring with expressions of fear, intrigue, and curiosity.

In the crowd, Natasha spotted her mother as one of the officers trying to call in more help. But she knew that her mother didn't recognize her.

She realized that the police were reacting as though she intended to cocoon and eat both the Androids and the children.

It looked as though they might be coming in soon.

XenoGirl swiftly turned around and looked for grate to access the vents. She felt that a stealthy approach was the best approach for a situation like this.

XenoGirl spotted one and quickly pounced over to it, before tearing it off it's hinges.

It looked like it'd be a tight fit, but she was certain she'd fit through. Remembering the spines on her back, XenoGirl turned her head around to look at the amount of liquid resin that remained inside.

Judging from how much she had used last night to cocoon just two people, XenoGirl figured she had enough for the men inside, and so she carefully squeezed into the shaft and began crawling through the vent.

{}

As she started to navigate through the ventilation system, XenoGirl realized she was getting lost. She couldn't hear any noises to help determine her location.

Although she could see perfectly in the dark, each turn and passageway looked the same as the last.

XenoGirl scratched her head, thinking of any ability that would help. Oddly enough, the suit once again introduced her to an ability she was unaware of.

Her vision seemed to change, and she looked down and could see the outline of a classroom and the shapes of desks and chairs.

XenoGirl grinned. 'See-through vision!' she thought. 'Or, Xenovision.'

Now that she knew of her extra vision, XenoGirl looked around for any outlines that were human or were moving.

Sure enough, she saw some. There were about a hundred of them! XenoGirl knew these were the hostages.

She moved towards them, certain that she'd find the gang members nearby.

{}

As she got closer, XenoGirl could clearly see the outlines of two men among the many children. They were in the gymnasium and had all the children cowering in the corner, with two men watching the kids, and one who was checking his watch.

Stopping just above his head she started to listen to what they were saying.

"It's almost 1:00. We're gonna have to kill one of these kids in a bit." muttered a tall one, who was toting a double barreled shotgun.

Natasha wondered if a bullet would harm her through the suit.

She thought it might withstand some shots but better to not risk it.

"Hey Mark! Where are those other two bots?" asked one of the two men watching the kids.

'That's right.' Natasha thought.

'Android members call themselves "bots".'

"I don't know. They said they was gonna watch for Police activity." answered "Mark".

XenoGirl, having acquired some info from eavesdropping started to piece together a strategy.

She knew there were 5 "bots" altogether. 3 in here watching the kids, and two more were watching the cops.

Natasha could assume that the ones watching for cops were far more heavily armed. So she would free the children first. Looking behind her, Natasha couldn't see far enough through the school to locate the other two. She'd deal with them later.

As XenoGirl observed the scene, she took note of the weapons that these 3 were packing. Mark had his Shotgun, whereas the other two held standard issue rifles. A closer look revealed that the shotgun only had one shot.

XenoGirl grinned inside the vent.

'What a dumbass. He deserves to be my first victim.' she snarled.

Mark was getting ready to check his watch again, when part of the ventilation crashed to the floor next to him.

The bot was so startled by the crash that he never saw the feminine monster coming for him.

"MARK LOOK OUT!"

"SKRIEEEE!"

The others watched in fear as something that was dark in color, snatched Mark away with it's tail in a blur and disappeared back into the vent. The children screamed.

They listened as they heard muffled screams, scuttling, a loud splat, and then another chunk of ventilation was thrown at them.

It hit one of the bots, knocking him to his feet.

The other bot aimed his rifle at the new opening and was startled by what came.

The creature was hanging upside down out of the opening from the thighs up and had it's arms crossed over it's chest.

It's tail was holding the cocooned form of Mark, swinging it left and right like a pendulum.

"Your buddy Mark isss a little bit on the ssticky ssside." the creature joked, tossing the cocoon to the wall above the children, causing it to stick there. The children whimpered and some started to cry.

"You alien freak! I'll tell you what's gonna be on the sticky side. Your shot up body, bleeding down from the ceiling!" the bot screamed, opening fire.

The creature simply dodged his iffy aim and flipped down from the ceiling, landing just beside him.

She quickly kicked the gun from his hand and yanked his legs out from under him with her tail, dropping the bot to the floor.

When he was down, the creature climbed on top of him and hissed menacingly in his face. It then started spitting resin onto his ankles and wrists to restrain him.

The other bot who had been hit by the vent was starting stand up, but he calmly observed the creature that had pinned down his partner. The resin she had used on the guy was slowly spread around his body, solidifying into a thick cocoon.

"What on earth are you?!" squealed the man as the resin started climbing his neck.

"Wrong quesstion. I am not indigenous to this ssso-called "Earth". I am the creature that sscum like you will learn to fear. For I, am XenoGirl." she answered.

The bot tried to say more, but the resin quickly swept over his mouth and engulfed his head, sealing the cocoon.

XenoGirl smiled and picked up the cocoon and throwing it to the wall, where it stuck beside the other.

The other bot watched her do this and started to process her shape. She seemed non-human at a glance. But the more he looked, the more he could clearly see a curvy feminine shape. Soon it looked as though this "XenoGirl", could just be a woman in a living suit, like that Venom character.

The bot grinned, thinking he had completed the puzzle.

Once she tossed the second cocoon on the wall, he took aim at her torso and fired. "EEEEEHH!" she squealed.

XenoGirl dropped to the floor, clutching her side. She quietly hissed to herself as the red human blood started rushing out.

Natasha cursed herself for being so naive. She should have been more aware of her surroundings. Instead, she got carried away with sending these punks a message.

The bot who shot her laughed in triumph.

"So much for "not of this earth". You think you can fool me? I'd recognize a woman's body underneath anything." he taunted.

"I'll bet your just a dumb housewife. One who got bored of doing dishes and sewing, and decided to see up a very cool suit and fight crime. Bad mistake."

XenoGirl continued to glare at him, she grinned when she felt the wound heal and the bullet get pushed out, landing with a clack. The bot stepped back in confusion.

"You were sssaying?" she asked, standing up to her full height before him. He shuddered at her seven foot height.

He spotted the small patch of human skin where he had shot her, but the suit quickly healed itself over it.

"B-but, you are human under there!" he whined.

XenoGirl swatted the rifle from his hands and wrapped her tail around his waist, lifting him so he was face to face with her.

"Maybe part of me is human, but I ain't nobody's housewife. I'm a Teenager with an attitude." she replied, spitting resin into his face. She watched in delight as the last bot was cocooned before her eyes.

XenoGirl dropped the cocoon on the floor and turned to the massive number of children staring at her. There had to be about 150 of them! They all appeared to be from grades Kindergarten through fifth. None of them appeared prone to trust her.

To calm them down, and bring them to her side, XenoGirl took a risk, and she calmly lifted the mask off.

The kids all seemed confused now, but at least the sniffling and crying had stopped.

"Sshhhh. It's okay kids. I'm here to save you." she spoke, slowly stepping closer the them.

The kids all stood up and faced her.

"Who are you?" asked a boy who looked to be in second grade.

"You can call me Natasha, as long as you guys can keep a secret." she said.

"We will Natasha, won't we guys?"

The children became a blur of nodding and "yes's.

Natasha smiled at them. "Thanks everyone."

She pulled her mask back on and looked around.

With her "Xenovision" she could see that the police were now pouring into the building. Apparently, they had heard gunshots and were forced to respond. She still couldn't find the other 2 bots. XenoGirl quickly asked the children a question.

"Is Newt here? Newt Ripley?" she asked.

One of the fourth grade boys spoke up.

"They took her with them. Something about insurance."

XenoGirl snarled, slamming her claw against the wall.

She needed to find those other 2 and fast!

The sound of screeching tires reached her ears, and XenoGirl ran over to the emergency exit and kicked it open.

Sure enough, there was a white Chevy Oldsmobile, with two bots inside and a shape that could only belong to a little girl, that sped by. Two police cruisers quickly pursued it.

"I'll see you around kids. I have a promise to keep." she said, before leaping onto one of the passing Police cruisers.

XenoGirl was amazed by how easily she could hold on to the speeding car. She crawled above the passenger's window and tapped on it. The officer inside quickly rolled it down.

"What in the hell?" he gasped.

"It's okay! I'm one of the good guys." she explained.

"What do you want?"

"They have a child in their car. Get me right alongside them. I can stop them without anyone getting hurt." she pleaded.

The officer disappeared inside, probably explaining the situation to the driver. He soon stuck his head out and said,

"We'll get you as close as 15 feet. Can you jump that distance Ms. um..."

"That's easy as my English class!" she laughed.

"The name's XenoGirl by the way."

"Great, another hero who can do things us cops can't." he groaned, before rolling his window up.

Natasha smirked under her mask and wondered if she'd ever have a run-in with these other heroes.

XenoGirl quickly brought her focus back to the situation and prepared to jump. The white car was speeding down Broadway when one of the bots leaned out of the window and fired an RPG at one of the other cars.

That car was blown in half and blocked the cruisers from pursuing. Knowing that the cruiser she was riding would be forced to stop, XenoGirl leapt off it ahead of time, hoping she would reach the Oldsmobile.

She landed on the trunk of the car and quickly moved onto the roof. Gripping the roof between her hands, XenoGirl was amazed by her strength as she pulled the roof up and tossed it away.

"Holy shit!" cried one of the bots who quickly started reloading an AK-47.

"Hiya boy! Nice convertible you've got here." she smirked, flicking away the gun and climbing into the backseat beside Newt. Newt was holding a doll and crying, but XenoGirl hugged her close. XenoGirl spat resin at each of the occupants of the front seats, causing the car to start swerving.

Newt was startled by the car's jerky movements and hugged XenoGirl tightly for safety.

"Hold on Newt! This is gonna be rough!" she said.

XenoGirl yanked on the parking brake hard.

Causing the car the squeal to a stop and both the cocoons were sent flying through the windshield.

{}

"Last stop." said XenoGirl, as she opened the car door and stepped out, carrying the little girl.

The approaching police cruisers all stopped in a circle around the scene, creating a perimeter.

The cops started doing various things. Some of them picked up the two cocoons and carried them over to the ambulance. Two male officers took little Newt from XenoGirl's arms and started get an ID on her. But XenoGirl was nervous when she saw Chief Dwayne Hicks walking up to her.

Hicks was the Chief of Police and was constantly trying to date Natasha's mother. So far she had always said no.

"I hear you call yourself XenoGirl. Great job saving those kids back there." he said.

"Thanks." she replied. Natasha was nervous as hell when she saw her mother staring at her.

"We cops are already keeping tabs on so many other superheroes. I was wondering if you'd be comfortable sharing your identity with us so we could keep tabs?" Hicks asked.

Natasha didn't have to think long about her answer.

"Nah, I like being independent. Besides if I were to tell you guys, eventually it'd reach the ears of villains. And that puts a cramp in my life. But I will say this, I am a teenage girl, and I am not much of a sleeper. So I will be on the patrol each night, from sunset, to sunrise if you need me." she promised.

"Great I just hope it doesn't cut into your school time." he laughed.

"Smartass..." XenoGirl muttered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I'd better be off, I got homework to do. I'll see you around."

She then leapt off the ground and clung to the ledge of a nearby building. Deep beneath the chitinous skin of the suit, Natasha was proud of herself. She had learned what she wanted to do when she got older.

She wanted to leap across the New York skyline at night, searching for anyone who was in trouble or being attacked by other monsters in the night.

She wanted, to be more than human. To be XenoGirl.

**The End**

The lair of The Androids was filled with sounds of machinery whirring and functioning.

A lone bot walked through the room and stopped at a door marked: A.S.H.

He knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"What is it imperfect organism?" replied a male, somewhat robotic voice.

"Sir, our ransom plan failed. All the bots got taken out by this new hero chick. Calls herself XenoGirl."

The door slowly opened. It was very dark inside.

"XenoGirl huh? If this new "hero" causes any more problems. I'll hire her." he plotted.

"Her?"

"Yes. The one human being I find admirably cunning. She's been itching for a decent hunt, with worthy prey."


End file.
